Unravel
by TheWritingMonster
Summary: Zander sits on his apartment building looking at the cars below and the sky above him. He wonders, how he'd managed to keep himself from unraveling for so long. Zander Centric. Rated for slight adult themes. One Shot. Part 3 of the "Goodbyes and Free Falls" Series.


_**AN:** I wrote this as the third piece to my now named **Goodbyes and Free Falls** series for HTR. The next one in this series will be Nelson. And for Zander like Stevie, his wasn't as in depth as Kacey's, but I hope that all of you are still able to enjoy. Monsters Underneath will be updated soon, I promise, I've just been busy and quite stressed out at the moment. Sorry. Please leave all comments, concerns and questions in the form of a review, thank you!_

* * *

It's been a year.

One long painful year since the death of his best friend Stevie Baskara, 5 years to the day Kacey Simon, the girl of his dreams (_nightmares_) took her life. And Zander could already feel himself unraveling; the guitarist didn't know what to do with himself now that the most important girls in his life were gone (_forever_).

Nothing made sense anymore.

The wind was cool against his face, making the tears streaming down his cheeks cold. Sniffing softly, he wiped the moisture from his face and looked up at the night sky; the street lights weren't working near his building giving the brown eyed boy a perfect view of the stars above him.

"Why'd you two have to leave?" he whispered into the night and looked down at the street below.

Kevin and Nelson had stopped speaking to him.

The two boys had tucked themselves back into their own world that he has never (_and would never_) been invited. And no matter how hard he tried, Zander could never get the two of them to let him in, making it the first time in the dark haired boy's life where he'd been made an outcast.

'First time for everything,' he sniffed again at the thought as another hot tear trailed down his cheek.

He pulled his phone from his jacket pocket and unlocked the screen to find the texts he'd saved from Kacey and Stevie, the last things he had from them.

'_I will always love you.'- Kacey_

'_Remember I love you, always.'- Stevie_

Squeezing his eyes shut to block the river of tears from pouring from his eyes, Zander exhaled deeply, his throat suddenly felt tight and dry as he looked at the screen of his phone again. For the moment he contemplated sending a text to his now _ex_-friends.

'What makes you think they'll care, no one else does?' he thought to himself morosely as he shut his phone off and stuffed it back into the pocket of his jacket.

Wiping his face once more, the dark haired boy inhaled deeply as he stood up on the ledge of his apartment building. His eyes focused on the sky above him and felt the strings of himself being pulled apart; unraveling to the little cord that he was now left with.

What was he supposed to do with that?

He couldn't do anything, just like how he couldn't (_didn't_) do anything for his Kacey, and how he couldn't (_didn't_) do a single thing for Stevie.

He was a terrible friend.

More tears came from his dark eyes when he finally looked down to the street and the sidewalk below him, his vision was blurred, but that didn't matter. Nothing else mattered.

Taking another breath, he calmed his sudden fraying nerves knowing that what he was doing was for the best, after all he'd only become a burden to everyone around him and couldn't hold onto anything anymore. Zander Robbins was becoming a pathetic, weak little boy and he knew he had to put an end to it, and it had to be permanent.

Looking back to the sky once more, he closed his eyes and took a step forward, swearing for a moment that Kacey and Stevie were both standing with him, holding his hands as he let gravity do the rest.

He felt the air leave his lungs, the stars surrounded him and the darkness hurt (_a lot_) as it pulled him into its arms to join his friends finally forever.

Nelson found him an hour later, when Zander hadn't answered his phone it worried him and he went to see the taller boy only to find his broken body lying in a pool of blood in front of his apartment building with a smile on his face.

The keyboard player gasped in horror, guilt and sadness filling his heart as he gazed on the body of his friend who clearly took his life tonight. And as he called 911, he could only think that now he and Kevin were the only ones left.

That is, if one of them didn't unravel all the way.

* * *

_**Please leave all comments, questions, concerns, & critiques in a review. Other stories to be updated soon. xoxo**_


End file.
